borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Trap Claptrap Trap, Phase Four: Reboot
Operation Trap Claptrap Trap, Phase Four: Reboot is a story mission in Claptrap's New Robot Revolution given by Blake. Background :"The most finalest phase of all! Fight your way through Wayward Pass and get close enough to the original Ninja Assassin Claptrap to use the WIRED device. But be careful; no one ever said squashing an army of murderous robots was gonna be easy." Walkthrough Objectives :Use the WIRED device on Ninja Assassin Claptrap. :*WIRED device activated Strategy The first stage of this mission takes place in Wayward Pass where each of the three revived bosses are encountered in sequence. The first is General Knoxx-Trap, who has been left to block the way through a huge warehouse with Crimson Lance markings and further dressed with flat cutouts of Devastators to add to the confusion. The second is Undead Ned-Trap who attacks in a gloomy bog area behind a façade of a haunted house. The final boss is Commandant Steele-Trap, who is encountered in an open alpine expanse dressed with cut outs of Lance Infantry, Guardians and a pair of claptrap-driven fake Destroyer tentacles. None of the flat, wooden additions are attached to any threat. The only enemies besides bosses are relatively weak claptraps and occasional creatures encountered in the areas between the boss fights. At the end of Wayward Pass, is a gate to a small part of the Arid Badlands. The rocky walls form a natural arena here and the other notable feature is a bus parked in the middle of the area with Marcus Kincaid waiting beside it. Approaching the bus triggers the final boss battle. The Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap makes its presence known and promptly introduces the Mega Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap, a monolithic yellow robot with several distinctive claptrap hallmarks. Claptrap then enters the gigantic machine and launches the attack. The MINAC has a battery of weaponry arranged around its surface. Various Gatling Turrets unleash a hail of bullets from alcoves high on the sides and rear. These can be individually destroyed for a Second Wind, or simply to reduce the threat that they pose. The front of the titan has limited turret-fire, but adds high-powered blasts from its gigantic red eye. MINAC will also throw out mines that detonate after a short period of time. The sheer size of the MINAC is such that it automatically kills any characters caught under it. An opening in the front also periodically produces Kamikaze Claptraps which then attempt to reach point blank range of their targets before detonating. These can be destroyed for a Second Wind, although eliminating them quickly is usually preferable to allowing them opportunities to do damage. Once the MINAC has been destroyed, the INAC will then reappear and wheel to melee range. It has powerful melee attacks, but is otherwise merely a tough opponent comparable to a regular Badass. Due to weak AI/pathing, the INAC can become stuck behind obstacles on the map, and if players remains far enough away, the INAC can be disposed of without risk. Completion :"Congratulations! The Glorious Robolution is no more. Although you're sure to see douchebag college kids wearing claptrap t-shirts for years to come! Viva La Robolution?" Notes *Sometimes the INAC does not appear after defeating the MINAC. Unfortunately, this will require a quit to the main menu, resume last save, and play through the bosses again in order to hopefully get the INAC to spawn on a subsequent attempt. *Vault hunters die instantly when run over by the MINAC, but are respawned right back into the battle as opposed to at the entrance to the level. *Taking cover under the respawn point, or behind the rocks to the left of the entrance, will allow characters to be out of range of most attacks. There is also an alcove at the back right of the arena that can be used to hide from MINAC and the Kamikaze Claptraps it spawns. *The MINAC is a respawning boss, although will not spawn until Marcus is approached in the middle of the map. It is therefore possible to skirt the perimeter and farm the chests without having to deal with the giant robot each time. *Exiting to Wayward Pass and re-entering the Arid Badlands will repair all the terrain damage caused by MINAC. The Fyrestone Motel is rebuilt, as are all the minor structures; the MINAC itself has disappeared. The only evidence left of the fight is Marcus's bus, which is still upside-down where it was flung to. *Once the MINAC has been destroyed, if any Claptraps happened to be where the wreckage appears after the cutscene they will simply be trapped inside the model. However, if they are close enough to an edge of the model, doing any splash damage to them will cause them to pop out and then function as normal. Trivia *The completion message of this mission is a reference to the mass commercialization of Che Guevara's likeness, most prominently stenciled on shirts. ru:Ловушка для Железяки, фаза 4: Перезагрузка